borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:You know you play Borderlands too much when
This public service announcement brought to you by 17:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) }} When you open your locker and get disappointed 'cuz there's no cool gun hanging in the back.Tharnhelm 14:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) When your reading this forum. When you see a midget in public and just have to hit them. When you start devoloping a phobia of skulls and warning signs. When someone calls you a 'bitch' and you are confused because you were manufactured by your parents and not Hyperion. 11:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you think it's a good idea to help move all the item trading posts on this site and actually do it... You're favorite saying is "Get you one!" Have to agree with that one :P When you hear 'skag' and thing of dog-like things and not heroin. When your userpage has an inventory subpage. 16:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you see a green glowing light somewhere in town you want to run over to it ...~wheeldogz When you're playing left 4 dead 2 and charge someone as a charger and yell CATCH A RIIIIIDE! When you close your eyes, the Rakk come. -NOhara24 When you run up to every vending machine that you see, and check to see whats on sale... Hui Tian 17:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : I too look for the "Item of the Day". When the traffic light turns yellow, I stab for the nitro-boost button. -- MeMadeIt 18:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you stand in front of a vending machine for 20 minutes hoping it's inventory will change. LoZ4Ever 18:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you see a sign saying "PIS OFF!" you think there are bandits around. Because that happens so often... 20:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) You realize that it's a MMO. When you find a quarter on the ground and say out loud "its like christmas"Veggienater 21:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you DEMAND SATISFACTION from other men.Mr.friend009 21:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol at the last one. You might want to re-word that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) If he's gay then he might not. 21:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Either way it sounds like rape.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When someone ask if you have excepted Jesus as your Savior and you ask Dont You Mean Tedior.Veggienater 22:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you think of the Crimson Lance when you hear some one use the word 'atlas'. When your having sex and make those weird grunting noises Brick makes when he's punching someone and you realize your going to jail. When you look over at someone and it has their level and name over their head in a red health bar When your buddy says "That girls got a huge rack" you think hes talking about a pet rakk. @ above: or mothrakkVeggienater 23:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) !!!NOT A FAGGLE!!! nor will i re-word it as that is the humor in it.Mr.friend009 03:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Whenyou start to think of bus stops as a place to catch a ride 10:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) When you begin to notice Atlas brand name on EVERYTHING and swear silently every time. toilet paper, jewelry, etc. -- 09:15, July 26, 2010 (ET) When you actually get excited to find an Orange item in a vending machine only to discover its a bag of cheetosVeggienater 20:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) When you have 1500/1500 Gamer Score for Borderlands. (That will be me when I beat the Larger challenges in the Underdome). ^^Yeah...That was a challenge, now i need to get my xBox somewhere that has live so i can get it saved. RAIDENelder That's not enough IMO lol. It's when you can name every quest and the order in which to do them in to get a character to level 61 in the shortest amount of time possible. Which I, and a number of people here have already done XD The recent Doctor Who episode "The Pandorica Opens" which holds "the most feared thing in the cosmos" and immediatelty thinking "The Destroyer". -- MeMadeIt 21:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) When you think up ways you have played Borderlands too muchVeggienater 21:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ HahahahaHelpme19 21:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) When instead of "let me ask you a question" Try "let me knoxx you a question" i have done this, trust me try it on a stranger, it was alot of fun. xbox GT SinsterNobody 11:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) When you shoot every red barrel that you see.KenSwab 11:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) When you've accidentally referred to your girlfriend as Chazmina. Diakonov007 07:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 When you take off your shield, grenade mod, slap on a Truxican Wrestler with Sledge's Shotgun, and scatter First Aid Kits around pretending you're playing LEFT 4 DEAD in Zombie Island. Hey look, Boomer! Yoshi-TheOreo August 9, 2010 When someone ask you if you want some water and you yell "We Don't Need No Water!!" idk how to sign i tried the waves and idk how to post lol but yeah i thought of that today Disloyalsafe 23:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) When you change your gamertag to involve borderlands -__- XShockWavex 02:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) When you buy your gal a Moxxi hat. 02:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) When your car is stuck in between two others at a parking garage so you start punching the cars Disloyalsafe 07:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) When you're not walking fast enough and try to go into phasewalk. When someone tells you something is corroding you wonder how much (1x, 2x, 3x, 4x) When someone tells you to get in the passenger seat you think you get a turret When someone tells you that you can't use something, you wonder how many more levels until you can Turkin4tor 08:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Turkin4tor When TK no longer means teamkill. 08:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) When you practically write a new DLC when your bored. (That's me. see here). When you give your friend a lift, you yell out the window "Come on, Catch-A-Riiiiiiide!" 15:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Thief When you see an character who won't die on another game, and say he's using a rose omega In another game, you always tap L1(or whatever xbox is for action skills) and wonder why there's no scorpio, or how the people can still see you xXScipioXx When you mistake a pack of street dogs in the heat for skags and you try to grab your shotgun out to fight them(happened to me). 14:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC)User:Kovacslorand6 When you have dreams about Borderlands. I remember fighting I was drifters with a Friendly Fire, idk why.Beware the clap 16:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) When you start ending essays and status updates with four tildes. 01:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) when you get a head shot on a other fps you scream you classes crit quote's at other people online (I've done that so many tims XD) One shot hello 01:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) When you're driving and get stuf, then procede to try and blast your way free with the reverberation from the rocket launcher mounted on top. When you ask your girlfriend to dress up like Moxxi. Poote 13:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) You try to flip your car by punching or knifing it. 20:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) when you best someone that says they are the best at something and you yell "Elite my ass" lol when someone you dont know runs up and you yell "one more step and it'll be your last" you go to jump in your car and yell "i'll TC the vehicle" and people look at you like you are nuts.ZomBiE 20:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) When you begin to become excited to see a Volcano in your Craw loot. MisterJoshua when your 61 Siren has a bank full of Hellfires!!! SimoScanman 21:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) When you've found more than 3 Legitimate weapons worth 9,999,999 OR When you no longer pick anything up worth less than $4 mil When you start quoting Marcus to people in other games, like CS: "Damn, I can't hit this guy!" "Well, Brian, a sniper without a sniper COM is just a guy with a gun."Koiulpoi 22:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) when Borderlands quotes fit into almost any conversation or moments alone. SimoScanman 22:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Is that life imitating art that imitated other art that was imitating life? when a previously none-forum-user starts checking forums before checking emails. SimoScanman 22:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) When you think that after you die you respawn near a New U station and lose cash Max payne27823:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) When you hear Cobra and think of Torgue and explosive damage Max payne278 23:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) When you hear Bessie and think of Jakobs instead of a cow Max payne278 23:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) When someone says tsunami you say its made by maliwan Max payne278 23:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) while your waiting for the patch and you play Sniper: Ghost Warrior instead, you cant find your target, your nearly dead, and you wish you had some TRANSFUSIONS so as to indicate the location of the other guy.SimoScanman 02:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) When you find out that a webcartoonist has made a comic of one of your favorite game and you have to show it to others: http://www.awkwardzombie.com/comic1-041210.php. This made me really laugh out loud yesterday this morning Valtiell 02:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) When your friends in real life are hurt and you try to use your cauterize skill to heal them... instantly killing them. RIP Timmy When ALL of your ring tones are from Borderlands!Gmr4lif5043 16:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) When you tell your buddy you can't work for him because your other friend is in the hospital with "borderland" pneumonia. Klatchy 17:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) When you are playing Halo Reach and yell "Elite my ass!" when you assassinate an Elite. CRAWMERAX 17:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) the tune you hum to youreslf all day is "money don't grow on trees"SimoScanman 22:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's "Ain't no Rest for the Wicked" Laserrobotics (talk) 23:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks LR, I knew the song title, the words humming in my head were the ones I mentioned. Thanks also for proof of too much borderlands forum. :) SimoScanman 23:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Dag yo! Now I feel addicted. I sing that all the time. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101014023822/borderlands/images/3/3a/Borderlands_Sig.3.png 01:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) When someone says "PISS OFF" and you think that there are bandits around...........When someone says "Turtles" or mentions "A Brief History Of Time" and you think of Borderlands.........Actually, you can never play to much Borderlands!......contributed by K-man16 When you legitimately get upset due to a format change at the Borderlands Wiki When you yell at a football game "STRIP THE FLESH, SALT THE WOUND!!" -- 23:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) When you notice the NFL SkyCam shadow on the football field you yell, "Look! It's a Claptrap!" And your Dad just stares at you. Tharnhelm 04:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) When you are playing a different game and press LB to throw your bloodwing--Helpme19 22:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) When you start a second Mordecai and name him Don Juan so your save files dont screw up.(yea i did that) 23:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC)